Patience Explicit Version
by Rothgar Tad
Summary: The adlut/clopfic version of my other story of the same name. Will update in regular patters with the other version. Twilight x Trixie


Twilight's legs released their hold as the purple unicorn bent down to lie on the soft garden grass of Canterlot's Royal academy. The young filly's muscles aced from all the walking she'd been doing the past few weeks since she'd first come to stay at the magic school, and even this short rest gave the little pony the relief she felt she so desperately needed. A purple glow emitted from her horn as she cast one of her most used levitation spells, opening her satchel and moving one of her many books onto the ground in front of her.

"Ah the basic arts of telekine-"

"Hi!" a voice interrupted Twilight, and she looked up to find the owner of the greeting, but as her gaze met that of the greeter, a sense of confusion hit the filly as she saw who the owner was.

Trixie, from her mourning Earth studies course.

"Um hello" Twilight responded to the popular pony.

"You're name is Twilight Sparkle right, the one who aced the entree exam?"

The purple filly nodded her head, and then gazed away from her peer, to face the ground.

"Well, some other fillies and I are meeting tonight for a weekly study group," Trixie could see she was making things awkward "so I was wondering if maybe you'd want to join us…"

Twilight didn't raise her head, making things even more uncomfortable, for both ponies.

"Well, if you want to come it'll be in the apartments east of the garden, room thirty-two."

The blue unicorn turned and started up the path she'd come, and Twilight looked back up, then blushed at what her eyes had met. Without out even meaning to she'd peered into the other filly's marehood, and to her own surprise Twilight didn't find herself looking away. She gazed as the slender piece of pink squeezed between the two blue humps of flank that rested upon Trixie's slender, yet somehow full, thighs. The gentle swish of the pony's tail hid then reviled then hid again the tender flesh between her legs in a rhythmic pattern, almost like the smooth controlled strokes of a boatful blue metronome. Twilight had never before felt as she did right then and there with her eyes set to another filly's tender-spot, but as Trixie turned around she snapped out of her gaze a recomposed herself.

"Around nine alright?" The fair haired pony asked with an ear-to-ear grin.

Twilight nodded again, letting Trixie know she'd heard her say the time.

The blue unicorn rounded up the hill and Twilight stood back up, placing her novel into her saddlebag by using the same levitation magic as before, and standing on legs that still ached with the soreness accumulated from the weeks of walking.

'Nine o'clock,' she thought 'if it means any more of what ever that was, I'll defiantly be there.'

"Well come on in silly filly."

Twilight was led into the fancy apartment room by the blue filly she'd met earlier that day. The beauty of the building had astounded the young pony, it was much better then room she had been assigned on the other side of the academy, and although the dormitory was amazing in stature Twilight's eyes kept glancing back to the jewel she'd discovered earlier, Trixie's love spot.

"Well everypony this is Twilight Sparkle, we have mourning studies together and I invited her to our group tonight."

Twilight's glaze shot up at the sound of the other mares voice and she saw the other three fillies that where lying down in the room. Each had their own books and sat on large cautioned pillows arranged in a large circle in the center of the dorm.

"Twilight, this is tree-song, moon-dancer, and Milly-breeze, they have Mr. Stargaze for mourning courses but they're on the same chapter as we are."

"H-hello everyone." Twilight said shyly, she wasn't use to this much social contact with other fillies.

"Twilight" Trixie said looking at her friend "you can sit with me, sorry I don't have enough pillows for you to have one."

The purple unicorn smiled and said thank you before taking her seat on the open pillow. Trixie followed suit.

"Alright girls what should we study next?" Moondancer asked the group of foals.

"How about chemistry?" said Treesong in response, all she received for an answer though was the simultaneous gowns of the rest of the study-group members.

Milly giggled "I don't know… I like Song's idea, only I think we should go with a different _kind_ of chemistry." The filly levitated one of her books into the center of the circle. On the cover was marked the title: _Pony Anatomy: Volume 1 The Mare's Body._

The other girls giggled but Twilight was only puzzled as the pages began to turn.

"The Mare's Body' she thought 'I wonder what that means.'

She soon found out as the spell stopped leaving the book open to a very interesting page.

"Now," Milly began reading from the book "there are many sighs that the mare body gives off to show pleasure, one of the more extravagant is the mare orgasm. Though it may differ from pony to pony the typical orgasm is reached once a mare has reached the maximum point of a period know as the building climax, the orgasm in return also being nicknamed as _The Climax_. The climax most often occurs after the release of prior vaginal lubricating fluids and most go hand in hand with the largest release of discharge. A climax may be reach through either means of sexual intercourse, or self-masturbation."

"What's self-masturbation?" Twilight asked curiously.

The other ponies, all except Trixie giggled at the question.

"It's ah- when you rub your private spots dear." Trixie turned to Twilight with an awkward smile and a blushed face.

Twilight, sensing she was making things awkward, nodded and smile back. The book page turned and then a diagram appeared in the next section of the unit. Milly pointed a hoof to each part of the picture as she explained what the part was and what it did.

"This is the Mons veneris an area of tissue that covers the pubic bone above the labia. The mons is sexually sensitive in some ponies and protects the pubic bone from impact in sexual intercourse, and this is the clitoris, a small light pink oval between the top of the labia minora and the clitoral hood, a small body of smooth spongy tissue that is highly sensitive and contains some 8,000 nerve endings packed into one small area. The clitoris is protected by the prepuce, or clitoral hood, a covering of tissue similar to the labia minora. During sexual excitement the clitoris becomes erect and the hood retracts making the clitoris more accessible."

The pink filly continued to read but Twilight's gaze never left diagram. It was so beautiful, and it reminded her so much of the small sliver of pink that lay locked behind Trixie's flank. Sure, she had seen the area before on other ponies, clothing was less then optional in most places in Equestria but there was something different about Trixie's personals, it gave Twilight a special sort of… excitement.

"HAHA Oh my goodness look at her stare!" shouted one of the fillies as she pointed towards Twilight.

Twilight once again had to snap herself out of it, she hadn't even noticed she'd started to drool.

"Oh wow was she drooling?" another filly, moondancer, joined in the cackle.

"No way she totally was!"

Twilight buried her face in her hooves, to embraced to hold up her head.

'Oh great' she thought to herself as she fought back tears 'now they're gonna think I'm some kind of freak, some kind of lo-"

"Leave her alone!"

The voice startled Twilight and she looked up to see Trixie standing up, with a confronting expression on her face. The other foals had stopped laughing and kept a dead stare locked at Trixie unable to fathom why she was standing up for this new pony.

"Trixie," Tree-song broke the silence "we where just having some fun, why get all defensive over this little lo-"

"She is not a loser! She has more talent than all of you put together times two!"

A few moments passed of nothing but silence.

"Fine," Tree-song said "if that's the way you're going to be, keep your lame friends, come on girls we'll study at my dorm."

The three fillies hastily packed their satchels with their belongings and walked out the door, leaving Twilight and Trixie alone in the dorm.

"Sorry about that Twi, I didn't expect my friends to act like that, or talk about such choice content."

Twlight stood back up, her face still a little blushed from the incident.

"Feel free to stay here tonight, that was what the cushions where for."

Twilight gathered up a smile "Ok, alright…"

Twilight flipped open the Anatomy book and desperately looked for the page that contained the diagram of the vula she'd seen earlier. It had been around an hour since Trixie had retired to her quarters and Twilight thought it was now safe enough to search for what she'd been wanting to find. A faint glow emitted from her horn allowing her to see inside the dark dorm living room.

"Finally' she thought when she found the page. 'Now this is the sensitive part…"

Twilight moved her hoof between her legs as she continued staring at the diagram.

"Now, I I do this I should- Ahhhh"

The filly let out a moan of pleasure as she rubbed herself up her sweet spot, eager fluids rushing out at the chance to finally escape her tantalizing hole 'So THAT'S what I've excited for' The young pony smiled to herself and continued rubbing, down, then up, back down, then back up, allowing the fluids of her tender virgin vulva to leak out in small sweet streams. It wasn't long before her breathing rate increased, making gentle puffs into heavy gasps, and as her breath increase so did her moaning. With each new stroke a wave of joy flushed over the filly's body, sending shivers of sensation all through her skin.

It was like nothing she'd ever done before.

In her mind Twilight replayed the footage of Trixie's region over and over. The beauty of her tender pink pussy sent even more excitement into Twilights head and she began stroking herself vigorously. The pony bit onto her bottom lip to keep herself from being to loud and possibly wakening her friend. Sweet drops began to form on the unicorns flushed body and she knew she was getting close. All it took was one finally stroke and the release followed, Twilight's first climax pooled out, her hoof and flank were covered in discharge.

It really was like the book had said.

**Author's notes**

**Here's the first installment of the Explicit version of Patience. For anyone who'd like to read the version less focused on adult themes and more focused on the Twilight x Trixie romance, check out that version for something different. As always thanks for reading**

**-Tad**


End file.
